Better Together
by ShisouEimin
Summary: "God, we want you so much, Logie. Please." When Logan wakes up surrounded on all sides by his best friends, he finds he can no longer deny them, or himself. established James/Carlos/Kendall, OT4. Warnings for somnophilia


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Big Time Rush. :D

**Title: ** Better Together –

Carlos dumped Logan onto Gustavo's huge bed and exhaled sharply, because really, he'd been the one pulling all the weight and Logan wasn't as light as he seemed. He stretched slightly and turned towards Kendall and James, questioningly. The others were more focused on the boy on the bed so he shrugged and turned his attention to something else. His eyes wandered around the room looking for something interesting to do until they landed on the small dresser sitting beside the bed.

James was distracted from watching Logan sleep by the sound of Carlos ruffling through Gustavo's bedside dresser. "Carlos, what are you doing?" he whispered in annoyance.

Carlos ignored him though, much to his aggravation and continued to rifle through the drawer. His movements suddenly stopped and he froze in place a look of fascinated disgust distorting his features. "Ew, dude, Gustavo has lube in here."

James made a face, and shuddered in horror, "Ew, I don't ever want to hear the words 'lube' and 'Gustavo' in the same sentence ever again."

Carlos laughed, "But you just said them."

"Shut up, that didn't count."

Carlos was silent for a moment before, "What do you think he does with it?"

James reached out and smacked Carlos on the arm, "Dude!" He was positive there was not enough bleach in the world to take away the images Carlos question had marred onto his mind.

"You guys, be quiet. You're going to wake Logan up," Kendall suddenly snapped, turning his attention to the two other boys.

"Uh, isn't that what we _want_?"

"Yeah, if you want a grumpy Logan grouching at you all night. He'll probably already be in a bad mood because of the disaster waiting downstairs," Kendall explained then paused a beat before adding, "And the alligator."

Carlos opened his mouth to protest, but realized he had nothing to say against that. "Right…" he conceded with a slow nod of his head.

"So, what _do_ we do?" James asked, sitting on the edge of the bed and looking at the slumbering form of their friend. He looked up when Kendall sat down next to him and watched as Kendall gazed softly down at Logan, his eyes narrowing slightly with intent.

Carlos shrugged, "Wait til he wakes up on his own, I guess," he said, looking towards Kendall for his input. The blond just nodded distractedly.

"Yeah, that sounds good," he said, glancing up at Carlos briefly before his eyes went straight back towards their sleeping friend.

James watched as Kendall fidgeted slightly, wondering what was bothering the other boy before Kendall reached out to slowly run his fingers through Logan's hair, causing him to stir somewhat. "Dude, what are you doing?" James asked, nudging Kendall in the ribs with his elbow.

Kendall winced and drew his hand back, "What? It's not like you haven't been thinking about it. And he's asleep. He's not going to know."

James exchanged a look with Carlos who raised his eyebrows slightly and gave a small shrug of his shoulders. "Yeah, but what if he wakes up and finds you touching him? You know how he gets."

Kendall chuckled quietly, "Don't worry, Logan's a heavy sleeper. If you do it just right, he won't wake up at all."

James' eyes narrowed as he processed that little bit of information. "What? You've done this before?" he asked incredulously.

Kendall smirked slightly, "Just a few times."

James didn't know if he should be appalled on behalf of Logan's sake or jealous that Kendall's been able to touch Logan like this while he and Carlos have not. They'd all been trying to seduce Logan to join their little threesome and make it a foursome but he had stubbornly resisted them all. And as much as he loved Kendall and Carlos, it still didn't feel right without Logan there. He knew the other boys felt the same way he did. And he knew it hurt them just as much knowing that Logan apparently didn't feel the same way about them. And he also knew that taking advantage of Logan while he was sleeping was wrong but for Kendall to not even try to share with him and Carlos, knowing how they felt about Logan was a greater betrayal to James.

"Don't look at me like that, James. Don't think I don't hear you and Carlos in your room at night. How do you think that makes me feel," Kendall said, huffing up defensively.

"No one's stopping you from joining us," James shot back in annoyance.

Logan made a small noise in his sleep and all three boys froze, heads snapping to stare at their friend. They all relaxed when he continued to sleep and James turned to glare at Kendall, shoving at his shoulder.

"I thought you said he was a heavy sleeper?" he demanded, whispering angrily at Kendall.

"He is," Kendall hissed back, "But not if you're yelling…"

"I'm not yelling," James hissed back immediately in annoyance.

"Whatever," Kendall said with a sigh, rolling his eyes before turning his attention back towards Logan. Even though James was annoyed with him and he could practically _feel_ Carlos fretting over to the side, he couldn't help the way his fingers twitched to touch Logan. His hand slowly crept across the bed sheets towards Logan's body until he got to the small sliver of skin exposed between the hem of Logan's shirt and pants. He gently ran his fingertips along the soft, pale skin, applying just enough pressure so it wouldn't be ticklish. It was stupid how turned on he got just by touching that little bit of skin.

He licked his lips and glanced up briefly and saw how James and Carlos were watching him, eyes intent on his fingers. He smirked slightly as he slipped his fingers beneath Logan's shirt before he slowly began to push it up.

All three boys looked at Logan's face for any signs of him waking up. But he remained still, and they let out a collective sigh of relief before Kendall placed his hand firmly in the middle of Logan's stomach. James watched with abated breath as the blond's hand slowly slid along Logan's skin, stopping on his chest, right over his heart.

James' fingers twitched in response, dying to touch as well. He licked his lips quickly and glanced up at Kendall, his breath catching in his throat when he found the other boy staring straight at him, a small smirk on his face. "Come on, James, you know you want to…"

And he really _really_ did, but James wasn't going to give Kendall the satisfaction of knowing he was getting to him. It was bad enough that Carlos pretty much tripped over himself to do anything the blond asked. So, he sighed and rolled his eyes as he tentatively touched the back of Logan's hand with the tips of his fingers. He watched as they slid across Logan's skin, encircling his wrist briefly, feeling the steady thread of Logan's pulse briefly before they continued up Logan's forearm.

His heart thundered loudly in his ears as he moved his hand to Logan's chest to join Kendall's. He looked up at Kendall and found the blond staring at him again, eyes clouded with lust and lips parted slightly. He let out a small moan, his dick twitching in response.

James leaned forward, lips brushing gently against Kendall's before he ran his tongue along the blonds bottom lip quickly. He heard Kendall moan softly and felt him part his lips farther, tongue slipping out to meet James' own as the brunet pressed their lips more firmly together.

James reached out and buried his fingers in Kendall's hair, pulling him closer as he hungrily licked into the blond's mouth. Kendall placed his hand on the curve of James' neck and shoulder, pulling at him as he pressed his mouth fervently against James', letting out a breathy moan.

It's echoed by a low moan off to the side and they pull apart to see Carlos still standing by the bed watching them with half-lidded eyes, lips slightly parted. Kendall chuckled softly, letting his hand slide down James' chest before reaching out for him. "Come here, Carlos," he murmured, scooting over on the bed to make room for the other boy between himself and James.

Carlos hesitated a moment, looking between his two boyfriends down to Logan and back up again. He licked his lips nervously before slowly walking towards the bed. As soon as he was in reach, Kendall grabbed him by the hand and gently pulled him down to sit on the bed. Immediately, arms wrapped around his waist and he was pulled firmly against Kendall's chest, as the other boy nuzzled at the side of his face.

Carlos felt his body warm at the contact, flushing with nerves and excitement. "Do you want to feel?" Kendall whispered in his ear and he let out a small, almost inaudible sound and nodded, eyes glued to James' hand still in the middle of Logan's chest.

Only Kendall knew about his thing for heartbeats. He thought it was weird, but Kendall said it was cute and would often let him lie on his chest and listen to his heart long into the night. He swallowed softly and nodded, "Yes," he breathed, then felt his face heat up when Kendall chuckled against his ear, breath hot against his skin.

"Go ahead, then," Kendall said softly, gently grabbing one of Carlos' hands in his own and placing it on Logan's stomach. Carlos felt the muscle twitch slightly under his touch before Kendall was slowly moving their hands up to Logan's chest. They lightly pushed James hand aside so Carlos' palm was directly over Logan's heart.

He swallowed thickly as he felt the slow and steady beat of Logan's heart against his palm. His thumb caressed Logan's chest, bumping into James' hand as he did so. Carlos glanced at James as the other boy's hand slid to the side and found the bigger boy watching him curiously.

"What?" he asked, body flushing once more in embarrassment. His shoulder hunched up defensively as he swallowed nervously and averted his eyes.

James chuckled and shook his head, "You tell me," he said, enjoying the way Carlos' skin flushed darker.

"Our little Carlos is just a really big romantic," Kendall said, placing his chin on Carlos' shoulder and grinning at James.

Carlos laughed embarrassedly and tried to shrug Kendall off his shoulder, "Shut up," he muttered, but the blond just pressed against him more, arms going around his waist again to pull him close as he turned his head to bite Carlos' neck.

Carlos exhaled heavily and once again tried to shrug Kendall away, but Kendall just chuckled against his neck, nuzzling against his jaw slowly. One hand slipped down to cup his crotch, the heel of Kendall's hand pressing against him. He groaned softly, eyes fluttering shut as he leaned back into Kendall's chest.

James' breathing grew heavy as he watched Carlos' mouth fall open as Kendall started to suck on the sensitive skin just under his ear. He licked his lips quickly and leaned forward, his hands clutching softly at Carlos' short hair as he gently pressed their lips together. Carlos let out a small breath and parted his lips for James as his hips shifted against Kendall's palm, a small whine escaping him.

Carlos pulled away from James when he felt Kendall pull away from him and turned his head to see the other boy leaning down to press his face against Logan's stomach. "Kendall…" he started, worry in his tone.

"Shh," Kendall hushed him softly, looking up at him with a smirk. "God, his skin feels amazing," Kendall murmured, closing his eyes as he rubbed his cheek against Logan's stomach lightly.

Carlos bit his lip, eyes tracking the movement of Kendall's lips across Logan's skin, wondering how the other boy wasn't waking up under the touch. His eyes glanced up towards Logan's face and he saw James with his finger hovering over Logan's lip, slowly tracing it in the air.

He watched both boys for a moment, worry swirling in his stomach because he knew it was wrong, but it didn't stop him. He leaned over and placed a kiss in the middle of Logan's chest, staying long enough to feel Logan's heart beating against his mouth before he turned his head to the side, listening intently to the steady rhythm of Logan's heart. He bit back a moan, his breathing growing heavy and he closed his eyes.

He didn't know what happened but Logan suddenly made a noise and moved in his sleep and Carlos jumped away, sitting up quickly,"Oh, god, he's going to wake up and he's never going to speak to us again," he cried out in a loud whisper as Logan settled back down in sleep. He got up from the bed and paced around the bed. "We should stop, guys, this isn't right."

Suddenly Kendall was standing in front of him, hands on his shoulders, squeezing gently, "Shh, Carlos, it's okay. You know Logan can never be angry with us for long. And we're just touching him and if we're really careful, then he won't wake up at all. Just calm down, babe, okay?" The words are whispered soothingly against the side of Carlos head, near his ear while Kendall rubs Carlos' arms gently.

"I don't want him to hate us," Carlos whispered softly, leaning forward to press his forehead against Kendall's shoulder. He felt Kendall rubbing his back, nails dragging lightly up and down through the material of his sweatshirt.

He let out a small moan and melted against Kendall breathe coming in short gasps suddenly. Kendall smirked and glanced at James who was watching them from his position on the bed. "He's not going to hate us," he said softly into Carlos hair, "He loves us. He just doesn't want to admit it."

Carlos rubbed his cheek against Kendall shoulder, "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, of course."

And Kendall wasn't lying. He knew Logan wanted them. But he was just so stubborn, stuck in his belief that they were too young to handle a polyamorous relationship and they would just end up falling apart, their friendship along with it. But Kendall didn't believe that. It wasn't like they had just met their freshman year of high school. They had been friends for years, pretty much their whole life and he knew in his heart that he would always love Logan, James and Carlos and he was confident enough to say that they would always love him. And even if they're relationship didn't work out, they would always remain friends.

They almost convinced Logan once, which was why Kendall was so sure that Logan was just being his usual stubborn, analytical self and wasn't just uninterested like he liked to claim. It was shortly after he and the others had realized that they couldn't decide- didn't _want_ to decide between the other two and came to the conclusion that they should just be together, like they always had, in their first romantic experience. Right away Kendall had felt like something was missing. He could see it reflected in James and Carlos eyes that they felt the same way.

It didn't take long for them to realize what it was. It was Logan. Logan was missing and they immediately set about getting him to join them. There was some manhandling involved because sometimes you just had to use a little force to get Logan to do what he already wanted to do but was too obstinate to realize and accept.

It had ended horribly with Logan fleeing like a bat out of hell when Kendall's mom came home earlier than she had said. And after that, Logan had avoided them for a while, but he eventually came back. He gave them a speech about how he loved them but not in that way that sounded way too rehearsed to Kendall and after the initial awkwardness that followed things had gone back to normal. They didn't give up though; they just didn't come on quite as strong as the first time and not all at once after that.

"It'll be okay," he reassured Carlos, pressing a kiss to the boy's temple. Carlos pulled back and smiled, nodding in response and Kendall leaned down, pressing another kiss to the center of Carlos' forehead.

After that Kendall couldn't seem to stop, pressing kiss after kiss along Carlos' face, on the bridge of his nose, his cheekbone, the corner of his mouth, lips dragging along the warm skin gently.

He kissed down Carlos' neck until he got a mouthful of sweatshirt and pulled away. He tugged on the pull strings harshly, "Take this off," he panted impatiently, grabbing the hem before Carlos even had time to process his request.

Kendall pulled it up and over Carlos' head, the shorter boy getting with the program just in time to lift his arms at just the right moment so that the movement was a lot smoother than it normally would've been. He tossed it to the side, his hands immediately going to Carlos' shoulders before they're sliding down his chest and across to rest against his sides reveling in the warmth of the others' body.

Carlos moaned softly, shuddering under his touch as Kendall pulled him close, mouth descending to suck on his shoulder. He pushed Kendall's shirt up, groaning in appreciation as their stomachs pressed close together. He continued to push it up until Kendall was forced to take a step back, lifting his arms so Carlos could take it off completely.

Kendall grinned as Carlos let his shirt fall to the floor and closed the distance between them, arms sliding around Carlos' waist as he leaned in for another kiss.

James groaned as he watched Kendall and Carlos from across the bed, his pants getting uncomfortably tight as his eyes fixated on the way their hips moved together, Kendall's hands gripping Carlos' ass tight as he held him close.

"Come on, I think James is getting lonely," Kendall whispered into Carlos ear, shooting the aforementioned boy a smirk. Carlos blinked and glanced over at James, noticing the dark look in his eyes and the way he palmed himself through his pants and let out a small groan at the sight.

He pulled away from Kendall and walked back to the bed, crawling on top of it to make his way back to the other side where James and Logan were. He reached out for James placing his hand on the other boys shoulder to pull him in. He leaned over Logan to meet the other boy in the middle when James leaned forward.

James cupped the side of Carlos' neck, biting at Carlos' bottom lip before sucking on it gently. He felt Carlos' hand sliding down his chest falling to his lap to rub against the front of his pants and groaned softly against Carlos' mouth. He pulled away and quickly took his shirt off, lips crashing against Carlos' as soon as he was free from the garment.

Kendall climbed onto the bed, moving closer to the other boys. He gently slid one knee between Logan's legs, the other pressed against the side of his hip as he leaned forward, trailing kisses along Carlos jaw to his mouth. He gently turned Carlos' face towards him, stealing his lips away from James'.

James' let out a low noise of disapproval and leaned forward, nipping a trail along Kendall's jaw in retaliation. Kendall moaned and turned his head, leaning down to catch James' between his own as Carlos moved to kiss along his neck and shoulder. Another moan escaped him as he brought his hips down to grind against Logan's thigh.

Carlos sat back, breathing heavily and watched Kendall's body arch as he pressed down against the boy beneath him. "You're going to wake him up," he whispered in a panic, eyes flicking to Logan's face, checking for any signs of disturbance.

"God, I don't care anymore. Let him wake up," Kendall said as he continued to rock against Logan's thigh, hands gripping James and Carlos by a shoulder each. Carlos shared a look with James, gnawing on his bottom lip in indecision. He knew he wanted it though, wanted to press his body along Logan's and finally know what it was like to be with him, even if it was like this.

He swallowed nervously, moving to lay down next to Logan and threw a leg over Logan's, his thigh resting right behind Kendall's and pressed himself firmly against Logan's side. His breathing grew heavy quickly, not only because it felt good but because what he was doing was so wrong on so many levels. There was no doubt in his mind that Logan would wake up now and he would be upset, pissed off and Carlos was putting a lot of faith in the fact that Kendall would fix it like he always did. That's why he continued to press his straining erection against Logan's side, biting back moans as he trailed light kisses along Logan's jaw.

James didn't even think about it as he settled down on the bed beside Logan, hooking his leg over Logan's and thrusting shallowly against his thigh. He observed Carlos from across Logan's body for a moment, the way the other boy closed his eyes, bottom lip trapped between his teeth to keep from making any kind of nose. He groaned softly at the sight and pressed his face against Logan's neck, breathing heavily against it as his hands slid down the slumbering boy's chest and stomach, gripping on to his belt for some kind of stability.

Logan slowly woke up feeling crowded and hot, his shirt uncomfortable bunched high around on his chest. There were two solid weights on either side of him, a steady rhythm being pressed into his hips on both sides. And there was someone else straddling his thigh, rubbing against him at the same pace as the other two. Someone was sucking on his right nipple, tongue circling the nub as someone else mouthed at his neck, teeth gently nipping at the sensitive flesh causing him to arch off the bed slightly, and he realized that he was already achingly hard. There were hands everywhere, some gripping his hips, another on his chest, teasing his other nipple.

Confused, aroused and more than a little scared, his eyes snapped open as his heart threatened to pound out of his chest. The first thing he saw was Kendall, hair damp and dark, plastered to his forehead. He had his eyes closed; bottom lip caught between his teeth and Logan felt his breath hitch in his throat at the sight. "Wha-what's-what are you-?"

As soon as the words started coming out of his mouth, everything stopped abruptly.

"Fuck!" And that was James pulling away from his neck, sitting up quickly and practically leaping to his feet in his haste to get off the bed and away from Logan.

And that only left Carlos to pull off of his chest, eyes wide and scared as he looked down at him. "Logan!" he cried out, sitting up quickly as well. He shuffled back on his knees on the stretch of mattress beside Logan.

Kendall stopped as well but didn't move. His eyes bored straight into Logan's causing Logan to swallow nervously in response. He didn't seem the least bit scared or guilty at being caught and annoyance flared up in Logan.

He tried to push himself up into a sitting position, wanting to get up and out of the bed as fast as he could, but Kendall pushed him back down by the shoulders. "Kendall, get off."

Kendall immediately grabbed his wrists as his arms flailed out a bit, trying to push the other boy off. The blond pinned them down by his head against the pillow, and leaned over him "Don't be mad," Kendall whispered breathe hot and heavy against his face.

Logan sputtered a little, a shiver running through his body at the intense look in Kendall's eyes. He tilted his head, trying to make space between him and the blond but with not much luck. "Don't be mad? Kendall, ho-what do you-" He was cut off by a pair of soft, moist lips crashing down against his. A muffled moan escaped him as he tried to pull away from Kendall, but Kendall continued to press his lips against Logan's persistently.

The other boy shifted suddenly so his thigh was pressing down against Logan's crotch and he couldn't help the groan that escaped him. Kendall ran his tongue along the seam of his lips, tongue pressing gently between them as he continued to grind down against Logan's thigh.

Logan moaned, back arching slightly but refused to give in. He finally managed to turn his head away but Kendall just continued to kiss him, lips dragging down his chin and across his jaw. Logan bit back a moan, closing his eyes when Kendall began sucking on the sensitive skin of his neck.

"Come on, Logan, quit fighting us, _please_." And there was a type of desperation in Kendall's voice that Logan had never heard before. Kendall pulled back, hand cupping Logan's face to gently force him to look back up at him. He stared into his eyes pleadingly and Logan saw the same desperation he'd heard in his eyes as well.

Logan had always had a hard time saying no when Kendall looked at him with his stupid eyebrows upturned like that, all endearing and boyish charm. The added desperation made it even more difficult. He swallowed thickly and closed his eyes, "I can't," he whispered hoarsely.

"Yes, you _can_," Kendall insisted, leaning down to nuzzle the side of Logan's face.

"We love you, Logan," Carlos whispered softly off to the side. Logan's eyes snapped open and he turned to look at the other boy.

He couldn't help but scoff lightly, even though his heart was pounding in his chest at the words, "Don't be-"

"Stupid?"Carlos said, cutting him off abruptly. There was hurt shining in his eyes and Logan felt the inevitable guilt welling up in him at being the cause.

"I was going to say ridiculous, but that works too," he muttered, averting his eyes. He stared up at the ceiling because at least _that_ didn't have eyes that made him do and feel stupid things.

"Why is it stupid, or ridiculous or whatever to love you?"

Logan sighed and closed his eyes, "Because you can't love all of us. You can't love Kendall and James _and_ me. Not at the same time. It's impossible and it'll only end in disaster and broken hearts," Logan explained, sounding like he was trying to convince himself more than Carlos and he doesn't look at either boy in front of him, keeping his eyes closed against them.

"Logan," Kendall said, grabbing both of the boy's attention, "We've been making it work for a little over a year now. All we need is you to make it perfect."

"We _need_ you, Logan," Carlos added, shuffling closer on the bed. He made an aborted movement with his hand like he want to reach out and touch Logan but decided not to at the last second.

"But more than that, we _want_ you." Logan's head turned towards James when he started speaking, his voice low and rough with desire. He shivered lightly at the intent look in James' eyes as the other boy looked down at him.

"God, we want you so much, Logie. _Please_."

Logan hesitated, "I don't know…" he said weakly, teeth dragging across his bottom lip slowly.

Kendall could see the hesitance in Logan's eyes along with the desire and pressed Logan further. Logan was so close to giving in, Kendall could feel it. "Give me one good reason why not. Look me in the eye and tell me that you don't feel the same way and we'll leave you alone. I promise."

Logan opened his mouth, but didn't know what to say. He looked at each in turn, all three looking back with matching expressions of want, love and desperation. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

"I'm afraid," he admits, looking up at Kendall.

"Afraid of what?"

"Everything."

His response was almost immediate and Kendall chuckled softly, shaking his head, "Logan, as long as we're together nothing could hurt us," he said and leaned down once more capturing Logan's mouth in a gentle kiss. When Logan's lips moved against his, he couldn't help the tiny moan he let out.

He swiped his tongue along Logan's lips again, his chest swelling with emotion when Logan hesitantly parted them. He licked into the other boy's mouth eagerly, sliding his tongue along Logan's as he thrust shallowly against Logan's thigh.

Logan reached up and buried his hands in Kendall's hair, lips moving against Kendall's desperately as his hips buck up to meet Kendall's. Kendall pulled away with a gasp before he nipped at Logan's swollen bottom lip and began trailing kisses along his jaw.

Logan breathed out heavily, licking his lips as he tilted his head to the side. He groaned softly, hips thrusting up sharply when he feels Kendall bite down against his neck. Kendall pulled back and grabbed at his shoulders. "What are you-" he stopped when Kendall pulled him up into a sitting position and quickly pulled his shirt off.

He fell back once more and stared up at Kendall who smirked down at him, laying his hands on Logan's now bare shoulders, sliding them down his chest. He ran the pad of his thumbs over the smaller boy's nipples, enjoying the small gasp he gets for it.

He leaned down, nose brushing gently against Logan's before their lips are meeting again in a soft and slow kiss. He rocks their hips together, hands burying in Logan's hair as he parts his lips over Logan's, sucking on the other boys bottom lip.

Carlos made a small noise low in his throat and placed his hand on Kendall's shoulder and when the blond pulled away from Logan to look at him curiously, he leaned forward, mouth covering Kendall's gently. Logan watched as they kissed, taking in the contrast of their skin and the brief flashes of pink every time their lips parted only to connect once again a second later. He let out a small moan, hips arching slightly against Kendall's thigh.

James watched the trio on the bed, trying to be as patient as he could, knowing that if anyone would be able to convince Logan to be with them it would be Kendall. But as soon as Carlos joined in on the action, he couldn't take it anymore. He let out a small frustrated growl and took a step forward. He pushed at Kendall's shoulder, who let out a surprised sound as he tipped over, he and Carlos falling over in a heap beside Logan.

"What the fuck, James," Kendall exclaimed, staring in annoyance at the bigger boy.

"It's my turn," James said, voice low and dangerous and Kendall had forgotten how impatient James could get when he was horny. Also, how hot he was when he did.

James wasted no time draping himself over Logan, straddling the smaller boy's hips. Logan whispered James name softly as the other boy stared down at him with dark, lust filled eyes. His heart sped up in tempo, because James was bigger than Kendall- heavier and he seemed like he would just take what he wanted without asking nicely beforehand.

But then something shifted and James' entire demeanor changed as he leaned over Logan, his lips curving into a gentle smile. "Logan…" he murmured, knuckles dragging across the smaller boy's cheek lightly.

Logan smiled shakily up at James and licked his lips nervously when the other leaned down slowly. His lips pressed gently but firmly against Logan's and James kissed him leisurely but with a purpose that the rhythm of his hips betrayed.

Logan moaned softly as their cocks slid together through layers of denim. He grabbed onto James' shoulder and pulled him closer, back arching as his hips bucked up to meet James.

Kendall was suddenly there, pulling James away to crash their mouths together and Logan was once again left watching two of his best friends making out in front of him. He was distracted though when Carlos came into view, leaning over him with a small, shy smile on his face.

Logan smiled back and reached up, burying his fingers in Carlos' short hair and pulling him down gently. Carlos kissed him slow and sweet with no real heat behind it, like he could just kiss Logan forever and it'd be enough.

But Logan couldn't. He needed more. Especially with the way James continued to grind down against him. He parted his lips, swiping his tongue along Carlos' bottom lip and feels a thrum of pleasure shoot through him when Carlos immediately opens for him with a small moan, tongue darting out to slide against his own.

Carlos placed his hand against Logan's chest, directly over his heart and let out another small moan as he pulled away from Logan's mouth and trailed kisses down his chin and along his jaw, slowly making his way down his neck.

Logan closed his eyes, groaning when Carlos nipped at his collar bone, sucking on it gently before continuing down his chest. He arched his back, mouth falling open when he felt Carlos' mouth wrap around one of his nipples once more, tongue flat against it. He placed his hand on the back of Carlos head, moaning softly as his fingers fiddle with his hair gently as Logan held him place.

His eyes snapped open when he felt hands grabbed at his belt and he lifted his head a little to see Kendall at work opening his belt and jeans. James then lifted himself off of Logan and he was able to lift his hips slightly so Kendall could push his pants out of the way as James fumbled his own pants open and settled his weight back on Logan's thighs once he pushed them down far enough to free his cock.

Logan suddenly felt nervous and self-conscious as his eyes raked up and down James' body. It wasn't like he'd never seen James in various states of undress before, it was just so much different now. Because now James was staring down at him with eyes heavy and dark with desire and it's making him feel a little out of his league.

James chuckled and smirked in amusement when Logan's eyes snapped up to his own. He licked his lips before he leaned over, hands on either side of Logan's head to hold himself up. He wanted to press his body along Logan's, feel their skin rub together, but Carlos was in the way, leaving mark after mark along Logan's chest. So he just angled his head down to kiss Logan quickly. "Relax," he murmured and brought his hips down, cock sliding slowly against Logan's.

Logan moaned loudly, eyes closing as he thrust up into the boy on top of him, "Fuck," he whispered, and James chuckled again, tongue flicking out to lick his chin before he sat up. He looked down and watched as their cocks slid together, eyes heavily lidded.

Carlos pulled off of Logan's chest to watch as well. "Fuck," he said, echoing Logan unconsciously as his neglected erection throbbed almost painfully. He reached down and pressed his hand down against it, easing the pressure slightly.

The sound of Logan moaning brought him out of his slight daze, his eyes flicking up to Logan's face, watching as his bottom lip got caught between his teeth, eyes scrunched tight and brows furrowed as he tried desperately to keep quiet.

Carlos reached out, thumb running along Logan's bottom lip, teasing it out from between his teeth. Logan opened his eyes and stared up at him with wide eyes, "Carlos," he breathed out, grabbing him by the shoulders and pulling him down.

Kendall sat back and watched the three boys in front of him, rubbing himself through his jeans, eyes fixated on the way James' hips moved against Logan's, each sound they made going straight to his dick. He licked his lips, watching the way James' back arched, stomach muscles constricting to show off his abs and shuffled closer to James.

He placed an open-mouthed kiss to James' chest, slowly moving down to his stomach, tongue lightly tracing the lines of his abs as he continued to travel down James' body. He wrapped his fingers around the base of James' dick while he wrapped his other hand around Logan's and lapped at the precome gathered at the tip of James' cock, before he wrapped his lips tight around it and sucked.

James moaned, back arching and placed his hand on the back of Kendall's head, fingers tangling in the blond hair as he pressed down. He felt the head of his cock hit the back of Kendall's throat before Kendall quickly slapped his hand away, pulling off with a gasp.

"You asshole," he muttered, breathing heavily. He shot James a dirty look and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

James smirked, "Sorry," he said unapologetically and Kendall's eyes narrowed more as he shoved at James' chest. James didn't budge an inch and Kendall's annoyance only flared further at the fact.

"Fuck you," he muttered and let out a small yelp of surprise when James reached out and grabbed him by the side of his neck and pulled him in close.

"Only if you ask nicely," James rumbled out against his ear, pressing the palm of his hand to the front of Kendall's jeans where he was achingly hard. Kendall's eyes rolled back and he let out a strangled groan as he let his head fall forward, hips thrusting shallowly against James' touch.

Logan watched the interaction between the two taller teens in interest but also with waning patience because Kendall had stopped _touching him_ throughout the exchange and having the weight of James sitting on top of him like that while Carlos sucked and bit along of his neck but with no actual attention to his dick was driving him crazy.

He let out a frustrated sigh, hips shifting under James as he tried to create some kind of friction. Kendall chuckled and glanced down at him, placing his hand lightly on his lower stomach, fingertips trailing along the sensitive skin before he wrapped his fingers around Logan once more.

Kendall smirked at the moan of appreciation Logan emitted and leaned over once more, pressing the flat of his tongue on the tip of Logan's cock, sliding his hand up and down the shaft slowly.

James sat back and watched as Kendall sucked Logan's cock into his mouth, head bobbing gently in a quick rhythm. He moaned and wrapped his own fingers around his length, stroking in time with Kendall's head.

Logan was making the most amazing noises and it only added fuel to the fire already burning bright beneath his skin. He shuffled forward a little when Kendall stopped moving, hand wrapped around the base of Logan's dick as he sucks on the head like it's the best damn thing he's ever tasted. James pressed the tip of his cock against Kendall's cheek, slowly leaving a sticky trail as he traced a path to the corner of Kendall's mouth, stretched tight around Logan. Kendall pulled off with a soft wet pop and glanced up at James, "I'll be good," the brunet promised, eyes heavy as he stared down at the blond.

Kendall smirked before he flicked his tongue out, lapping at the tip of James' cock, wringing a low groan from the bigger boy. He wrapped his fingers around both James and Logan's erections when James moved closer; pressing them together as he slowly wrapped his lips around them. It was a tight fit and he could feel the soft burn at the corners of his mouth from stretching farther than it was used to.

Logan writhed against the bed, the weight of James sitting on him keeping him from thrusting up like he wanted to. The feel of James' cock pressed tight against his own as Kendall stroked them together, the blond's tongue swirling around the head of his cock as he sucked was more than he could handle.

He gasped out his release against Carlos' mouth, back arching as he tried to thrust further into the wet warmth of Kendall's mouth. Carlos caressed his face, murmuring against his lips words that Logan couldn't make out as Kendall pulled away, fingers stroking him through his orgasm.

James came soon after, groaning out a long drawn out "Fuck" as he spilled over into Kendall's hand, who leaned down to catch as much of his come in his mouth as he could, not wanting to leave a mess on Gustavo's bed. He leaned back on Logan's thighs, breathing in short gasps and watching as Carlos and Logan continued to make out in front of him.

Kendall sat up on his heels, feeling pleased with himself at the state he had left James and Logan in. James looked at him, still panting heavily and pulled him close. A muffled moan escaped him as James licked a stripe from his chin to the corner of his mouth cleaning away a bit of stray come before pushing him away.

James climbed off Logan and pushed Kendall again until the blond was falling back with a small exclamation of surprise. He leaned over the blond, one knee slipping between Kendall's legs, nudging against Kendall's erection gently.

Kendall reached up and clutched at James shoulder, gasping as he rocked his hips against James' knee, trying to find relief. James pressed a quick kiss to Kendall's lips, then another to his chin before he was moving down, lips and teeth dragging down the blond's chest, tongue sneaking out to taste the sweat damp skin.

Kendall threw his head back, body writhing as James moved lower and lower on his body, until he was nuzzling at his cock. "Fuck, come on, James," he urged, hips thrusting against James' face to help him get the hint.

James chuckled and sat up, fingers nimbly unbuckling Kendall's belt, before pulling his pants open. He gripped the waistband of the jeans and boxer shorts and tugged harshly until Kendall's cock sprang free.

Carlos turned away from Logan just in time to see James lick a thick line along the length of Kendall's cock before wrapping his lips around the tip. He pressed the heel of his hand against the front of his pants, whimpering softly at the long needed attention.

Logan finally sat up after catching his breath and pulling his pants back up. He kneeled on the bed beside Carlos, watching him watch the others. He suddenly felt guilty because he hadn't even thought of Carlos' own need while all three boys were lavishing attention on him.

He leaned forward and placed a kiss on Carlos' neck, hands sliding down his chest before his fingers are popping Carlos' jeans open, sliding the zipper open. He palmed Carlos through his boxers, they're damp with precome and Logan quickly reaches into the slit to pull Carlos' out. He squeezed him experimentally, Carlos moaning loudly at the touch. He swallowed thickly, his spent cock twitching at the reaction and stroked him slowly. He'd never touched another guy's cock before and all he knew was what he liked himself so he began with that, watching Carlos' face for what he liked best.

Kendall moaned out loudly, "God, James," and Logan's eyes snapped in their direction. He bit his bottom lip at the sight, before he laid his head against Carlos' shoulder, watching Kendall's cock slide in and out of James' mouth and stroked Carlos in time with the bobbing of his head. It doesn't take long before both boys are coming, almost together, as everything that had been building up in them finally reached a head and they tumble over one after the other.

Carlos slumped forward as Logan stroked him through his orgasm, placing small kisses along his neck and shoulder. Carlos let out a small whimper and Logan feels his cock twitch again in interest at the sound. He reached up and cupped the side of Carlos' face with his other hand and kisses Carlos slowly, tongue sliding between the other's lips. Carlos gripped his shoulders, lips moving languidly against the other boy's. He gently pulled away and laid his head against Logan's shoulder, eyes closing as he breathes in deep.

A small smile curved Logan's mouth as he ran his fingers through Carlos hair. He glanced over at James and Kendall and found them watching them intently.

"What?" he asked, feeling self-conscious under their gaze.

Kendall shook his head, "Nothing. You guys are just so…" he trailed off with another shake of his head. "Just come here," he said, leaning forward to grab at Logan, pulling him in gently for a kiss. Carlos groaned softly as he was pressed between the two boys and reluctantly moved out of the way, lying down off to the side.

Logan moved closer to Kendall, placing his hand on the other's shoulder to steady himself as he parted his lips for the other boy. He doesn't get to enjoy it though because he's suddenly being pulled away, Kendall's soft lips being replaced by demanding ones as James cups his face in both hands, teeth nipping at his bottom lip until he opened up for him.

Once again, he's unable to enjoy it because he's being pulled back against a warm chest, arms wrapping around his waist. "You need to learn to share, James," Kendall said, amusement in his voice. "We all want a chance to make up for lost time with Logan, you know."

"Yeah," Carlos mumbled from his spot on the bed, zipping his pants. He ignored the scowl James sent him.

"If anyone needs to learn to share its Carlos," he grumbled as Carlos reached out for Logan, grabbing him around the wrist and tugging gently.

Carlos ignored him again as he murmured "Lay down with me," because he always liked to cuddle after sex.

Logan chuckled and nodded, "Okay," he said, disentangling himself from Kendall's arms, who let go willingly and lay down next to the other boy, Kendall and James following right after him, the latter doing so a little grumpily.

Carlos turned towards Logan, until he was practically laying half on top of the other boy, his ear pressed against the other's chest. He emitted small noises of contentment as he listened to Logan's heart and Kendall began trailing his fingertips up and down his back.

Kendall lay on Logan's other side, head beside Logan's on the pillow. He pressed a small kiss to Logan's jaw, watching as the other boy's mouth curved up into a smile. He squirmed a little when James nipped at his shoulder from his position behind him. It didn't hurt; he just hadn't been expecting it. "Ow," he said without much heat and laughed softly as he shouldered James' face away.

James growled playfully, biting at Kendall's shoulder again as he pressed his body closer, arm draping across Kendall's waist to rest his hand on Logan's stomach. He traced idle patterns onto the pale skin and now Logan squirmed under his ministrations, hand reaching across Carlos back to gently wrap fingers around his wrist. "That tickles," he said with a light chuckle.

James let out an answering chuckle, but stopped anyway, laying his hand flat on Logan's stomach instead, feeling the muscles twitch gently under his palm. Kendall's hand fell on top of his, fingers lacing together. James squeezed Kendall's hand gently as he pressed a smile against his shoulder.

"What are we going to do about the alligator," Carlos suddenly asked, breaking the silence. He tilts his head up to look at Logan while Kendall pushed himself up onto his elbow to look down at Logan as well.

"Why are you looking at me? Remember what happened with my last _brilliant_ plan?" he muttered, referring to Monty and the cat litter and closed his eyes. He'd rather go back to sleep and _not_ think about the horrible disaster awaiting them downstairs.

Kendall chuckled softly, lying back down next to Logan and nuzzling the side of his face gently, "Don't worry, I've got an idea."


End file.
